Max
Max is the main protagonist of The Secret Life of Pets. He is a Jack Russell Terrier. About him Information With a friendly and laid-back nature, Max the Jack Russell Terrier has been with his favorite 'pet' Katie since he was a puppy. When she got Duke, a whole new adventure would start, and that is what came to be 'The Secret Life of Pets'. *Name: Max *Gender: Male Full Name *Max Nicknames *Maxie, Max-A-Million (by Katie) Species *Domestic dog Breed *Jack Russell Terrier Home *New York City, New York, United States Colors *Eye Color: Brown *Fur Color: White *Spots Color: Brown *Ear Color: Brown *Eyebrow Color: Brown *Collar Color: Blue with a golden tag that says 'Max' on it Other Features *Brown square on the left side of his head Personality *Coming soon. Alignment *Good Goal *To get rid of Duke (failed) *To get home (succeeded) Relationships *Allies: Duke, Gidget, his family, Mel, Buddy, Chloe (sometimes), Tiberius (presumed), Sweet Pea, Katie, Snowball (briefly) *Minions: None *Rivals: Snowball, Duke (formerly) Other *Fate: Gets back to Katie *Date of Birth: May 4, 2013 (presumed) Relatives *Unknown Father *Unknown Mother *Unknown Siblings *Gidget (Girlfriend) Appearance in media The Secret Life of Pets At the beginning of the movie, Max is adopted by Katie as a puppy (from a cardboard box) and has his first day alone. Max enjoys his life, especially when his friends come to visit. When Katie leaves to adopt Duke, he has a short conversation with Gidget. When Katie 'forgets her phone', Max remarks, 'I miss her so much' When Katie brings Duke home, Max is surprised. He is licked by Duke, much to his disgust. He complains to Chloe in the following scene, but Chloe doesn't cooperate. Max and Duke have various quarrels, and in one quarrel Max tries to frame Duke. Later, he is walked by his caretaker along with his friends, and Duke throws him in a trash. He is met by Ozone the Sphynx Cat and his gang, and some moments later they are caught by Animal Control. Max and Duke are saved by Snowball, but he vows that they are wild dogs and that they are his minions. They face minor consequences, such as Snowball wanting the two to get bitten by a snake. Max and Duke kill the snake, and the Flushed Pets, Snowballs minions, chase them out. Max and Duke enter a sausage factory, where Duke tells him that he once had an owner when he was a puppy. Duke decides to tell the backstory to Max. Max then decides that he should reunite with his owner. When Max and Duke finally come to Duke's owner's house, a cat tells them that Duke's owner had died. Duke is finally re-caught by Animal Control. Max gets chased down by Snowball and the Flushed Pets, but they are sent to Animal Control. Max and Snowball decide to join forces. Snowball frees the Flushed Pets. They try to kill Max on the Brooklyn Bridge. When things seem hopeless, Gidget and her ragtag team show up and fight the Flushed Pets. The destroyed Animal Control van falls off the Brooklyn Bridge, with Duke trapped inside, ad Max hanging onto it. Max attempts to free Duke with the keys, but they float away. Snowball hands him the keys, and Duke sparks a new friendship with Max. The pets take a taxi to go home, Max and Duke finally become friends, and everything ends happily. Voice Actors North American *English: Louis C.K *French (Canadian): TBA European *Danish: Anders Matthesen *Dutch: Fedja van Huet *French (European): Philippe Lacheau *German: Jan Josef Liefers *Greek: TBA *Italian: Alessandro Cattelan *Norwegian: Thomas Giertsen *Polish: Tomasz Borkowski *Portuguese (European): Joao Manzarra *Turkish: Unavailable *Swedish: TBA Asian *Arabic: Unavailable *Persian: Unavailable *Russian: Sergei Smirnov *Vietnamese: Unavailable South American *Portuguese (Brazilian): Danton Mello *Spanish (Latin): Andres Lopez Other Backstory Max's backstory is at the beginning of the movie. He is seen as a puppy, in a cardboard box just outside of a building. The box says 'Free Puppies' on it, which suggests that there were more than just Max in the box. Katie adopts Max, and he has his first day alone. Similarities to other characters Woody from Toy Story *Both have an owner who love them (Max: Katie, Woody: Andy) *Both have a rival who later becomes his best friend (Max: Duke, Woody: Buzz) *Both have a girlfriend (Max: Gidget, Woody: Bo Peep) *Both have a dachshund friend (Max: Buddy, Woody: Slinky) *Both were captured by the main antagonist (Snowball captured Max and Sid captured Woody) *Both were stuck with their rival/future BFF and needed to find a way home together Bolt from Bolt *Both are dogs *Both have a girl who love them (Max: Katie, Bolt: Penny) *Both get lost far away from home (and on a minor note, they get taken away on a truck) *Both have someone with them when they're going home *Both are met by cats (Max: Ozone and his gang, Bolt: Mittens and Dr. Calico's cats) *Both are seen getting adopted as puppies Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males